Thanatos Cerberus
Thanatos Cerberus (タナトス ケルベロス, Tanatosu Keruberosu) is not usually addressed as a 'he', but rather 'they'. This is due to two twin souls possessing the body of a recently deceased man and sharing the body by switching places with each other. These two souls' names are Thanatos and Cerberus. Appearance Personality Thanatos Thanatos is the more negative natured personality in the duo that makes up Thanatos Cerberus, and the more violent psychotic side of the two souls inhabiting Thanatos Cerberus' body. Thanatos doesn't care much about other people's lives and finds no problem in killing them even for his own pleasure, sadistically torturing them as he puts them through large amounts of pain for his enjoyment. He is the more serious as well out of the two compared to his other half's fun loving attitude, usually wanting to look as professional as possible so that they both look as bloodthirsty as possible for their job. One can be able to tell if Thanatos is the one controlling the body as not only his eyes will glow up in the colour red, but Thanatos likes to talk in a grizzly, sinister voice to fit his personality, preferring to taking up the more terrifying and evil look for the cooperating souls. He lacks a sense of humour, making him quite the opposite to his other half Cerberus, but whenever Thanatos chooses to throw in a joke or two, they can range from terrible puns as well as black and gritty humour, fitiing his natural personality as a violent killer. Thanatos is easy to blow off his temper and will immediately burst in outrage which makes it extremely difficult for his other half to control the whole body and take Thanatos' control over their vessel, but when he is mad as fuck, them that's when you know he isn't having any more bullshit. Having shared the same body with Cerberus, Thanatos has come to be extremely annoyed with his other half that he barely even listens to Cerberus most of the time, and even goes to switch places with Cerberus so it is that half feeling the pain if someone has striked the vessel. Having inhabited the body with Cerberus around some time, before waking up in this body, Thanatos was one of the many demons that were responsible for the deaths of several generations over a long period of time, and still retains his xenophobia against the human race as well as keeping a strong pride in his origin as a demon. This is why Thanatos has devalued the lives of humans and isn't afraid to take the life of man or woman, elder, adult or child, as he even enjoys the thought of killing humans as mercilessly as he can. Much to the displeasure of his other half, Thanatos will try to annoy Cerberus as much as he can such as taking over the body at inappropriate times, switching places so that Cerberus may have to deal with incoming strikes, switching places just for the hell of it and even switching places just to take Cerberus' kills whenever he has the chance too, ultimately taking his chance and taking the kill for himself. Cerberus Though Cerberus is not as violent as Thanatos, he isn't really positive either. Cerberus is the carefree and happy go lucky personality that makes up Thanatos Cerberus. He is the more humorous soul that inhabits the body that he shares with Thanatos. He can often joke around anytime, even when in the middle of a fight, he is not afraid to crack a few jokes or so. History Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Prowess Mental Prowess Magic Magical Prowess Crash Barrier Magic Stealth Requip Equipment Trivia *Joint project between Guy and Ven *With it being two kinds of personalities, both authors have taken to control one personality for themselves. **Ven controls the Cerberus personality. **Guy controls the Thanatos personality. *Themes: **For Thanatos: **For Cerberus: **For both: